


Now I've got weird child friends, huh.

by JustARobin05



Series: Being gay is a big deal [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Gays in the making, Mamma gay gives smoll baby gay advise, Other, idk what else to say man, they're gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:28:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21517468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustARobin05/pseuds/JustARobin05
Summary: Will and Robin spend some time together when Steve is sure they'll get along.
Relationships: Robin Buckley & Will Byers, Robin Buckley & Will Byers & Steve Harrington, Steve Harrington & Robin
Series: Being gay is a big deal [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550899
Comments: 4
Kudos: 117





	Now I've got weird child friends, huh.

**Author's Note:**

> To that one person who said I should low-key do this; I did it.

Robin groaned, “Steve; I already met one all of your weird child friends, why is this one so important?”

“Because,”

“Because?” Robin quirked her brow, feeling she’d won the small argument.

“Because… I think you need to talk to him,” Steve said, and Robin groaned once again.

“Yeah, you’ve said that!” she said, alerting one of the customers nearby. “Sorry,” she muttered, the customer turned and continued looking at whatever they were looking at.

“Ok, right, he’s uh…”

“He’s what?”

“Gay,” Robin stared at him, confused.

“And?”

“Well, like, I thought you could talk with him, and stuff,” Robin blinked.

“You’re a dumb-ass,”

“Robin, come on, I really think you could help-”

“But I’ll do it,”

“Really?”

“Sure, why not? Got nothing else to do,” she shrugged. “You owe me though,”

“Thought so,” Steve muttered, Robin smacked the back of his head. “Hey!”

“You deserve that,”

“What? Why?” Robin didn’t respond, however, as someone walked to the counter.

Will didn’t know what to expect when he heard that Steve asked Robin to… ‘babysit’ him. He didn’t know her, not really. He knew that she was okay to talk to, like… _really_ talk to. But he’d only met her briefly during… Will shook his head. He didn’t like thinking of it. Will was told to wait outside the school, and she’d be picking him up.

Did she drive? Another one of the many, Will swears, important questions on his mind. The question was soon answered when he heard the honk of a car horn. “Hey! Kid!” the woman, Robin, called.

Will stood up, walking over to the car. “H-hi,” he stuttered out, the girl smiled.

“No need to be so worried, I’m a good driver, hop in,” Robin said, she was so relaxed it was crazy. Although, Will didn’t doubt that she was a good driver. He hoped she was better than Steve.

When Will was in the car, Robin started driving. “Where are we going?” he was met with silence for a minute.

“Where do you wanna go?”

“I don’t know,”

“Well that helps,” she remarked sarcastically. He bit his lip, trying to think of places they could go. “Meh, I get it, this town has fuck all to do in it,” she sighed. After another bit of silence, Will spoke again. “When I was younger, I used to have this fort in the woods, I called it Castle Byers,”

“Is it still there?”

“N-no...” Will shook slightly, remembering when he’d destroyed it. Why he’d destroyed it.

“Let’s make a new one then,” Robin took a sharp turn, and Will held tightly to the car door.

“What? Really?”

“Yeah, we can call it the Buckley-Byers Fort,”

“O-okay,”

“Great,” Robin smiled.

Okay, _maybe_ she liked the kid, didn’t mean she was going to say it though.

Once they got to the forest, it didn’t take to long, they set off in search for sticks and branches. Robin didn’t think she’d done something this childish since she was three, but she was enjoying it. It was fucking fun. “No, we gotta start with the bigger stuff, and if we’re making it that big we’ll have to have support beams,” the boy started, dropping a pile of small branches on the ground. “And maybe some rope,”

“We could go to the store,” she suggested. They looked at each other for a brief moment.

“Uh… we could just put it up against a tree?” Will suggested.

Robin paused, looking at the piles of wood, and then to the, clearly tired, boy. “ _Or_ , we could call it a day, put all this in my car?”

“Sure, yeah, good idea,” and then, they started piling branches and sticks into her small car. They all fit, though, at the branches weren’t that big.

Will was back in the passenger's seat, and Robin soon sat in the drivers. Robin was bouncing her leg, wondering if it was the time to bring up the topic, but then thought; _Fuck it_. “So, our buddy Steve says your a little gay in the making,” Will's eyes widened, and then he snorted. Since she'd picked the boy up, he’d gotten so relaxed.

“'Gay in the making'?” he said, beginning to laugh.

“Yeah, okay, I could’ve worded it better,”

“No, no, that was perfect,” Will said, although he began to calm down. “But uh... yeah… I am,”

“Me too,” Robin said, and they looked at each other, eyes meeting for a brief second.

“Is this what Steve wanted us to do?”

“I-I have no clue, dude, he just said that I’ve gotta talk to his weird child friend about being gay,”

“Is that what you call us?”

“What, ‘Weird child friend’?”

“Yeah,”

“What else am I supposed to call you? Idiots?”

“That’d be accurate,” Robin snorted, her eyes widened when Will said the next words; “Now _you’ve_ got weird child friends,”

“Oh, fuck, I guess so weird child friend,”

When she dropped Will off at his home, they were laughing. The kid was hilarious, and somehow never heard of Queen? Robin would be sure to change that next time.

“Okay, fine, yeah, he’s not a bad kid,”

“Told you you’d like him,”

“He get me when he laughed at me saying ‘Gay in the making’,” Steve's eyes bulged out his head, and he almost spat his coffee everywhere, laughing.


End file.
